Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu
Summary Suddenly, high school student Subaru Natsuki has been summoned to another world on the way back from the convenience store. With the biggest crisis of his life being summoned to another world, and with no sign of the one who summoned him, things become even worse when he is attacked. But when he is saved by a mysterious, silver-haired girl with a fairy cat, Subaru cooperates with her to return the favor. When they finally manage to get a clue, Subaru and the girl are attacked and killed by someone. Subaru then awakens in the place he was summoned and notices he gained the ability "Returns by Death" and has become a helpless boy that only has the ability to rewind time by dying. Beyond the despair, can he save the girl from the fate of death? Power of the Verse Re:Zero is a fairly strong verse. The witch of envy Satella destroyed half the world 400 years ago and Reinhard is stated to be a match for her, Puck is also stated to be able to destroy the world albeit it would be over time as he would slowly freeze the world. Most characters range from Wall to Town level with Supersonic+ to Hypersonic+ speeds, with Regulus at City level and Puck, Roswaal and Sekhmet at Small Country level, Echinda, Lewes, and Sphinx are able to attack at the speed of light with Jiwald, and Reid is FTL for reacting to 10 Jiwalds moving at the speed of light. Satella, Reid and Reinhard are Multi-Continent level with Hypersonic+ combat speed and at least FTL reactions. Where the verse excels at however is in its hax, it has a variety of hax abilities such as Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, sending people to other dimensions, Shapeshifting, Gravity Manipulation, Precognition, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Sealing, Physics Manipulation, Intangibility etc. Reinhard has resistance to various hax abilities. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: William Shadow Celestial Pegasus CoreOfimBalance Elione-Arisu Magaruradyne ZERO7772 Apex PredatorX SheevShezarrine CrossverseCrisis Opponents: Hellspawn Barbarian Neutral: Characters God Tiers Reinhard van Astrea.png|Reinhard van Astrea|link=Reinhard van Astrea Satella_(Re_Zero).jpg|Satella|link=Satella (Re:Zero) Reid Astrea 2.png|Reid Astrea|link=Reid Astrea Shaula 2.png|Shaula|link=Shaula Top Tiers Sekhmet Re Zero.jpg|Sekhmet|link=Sekhmet (Re:Zero) Roswaal L Mathers.png|Roswaal L Mathers|link=Roswaal L Mathers Puck render by HIT IT.png|Puck|link=Puck High Tiers Regulus corneas.png|Regulus|link=Regulus Corneas Minerva official.png|Minerva|link=Minerva (Re:Zero) Typhon re zero.png|Typhon|link=Typhon (Re:Zero) Daphne Render.png|Daphne|link=Daphne (Re:Zero) White Whale.jpg|White Whale|link=White Whale Sirius 1.png|Sirius|link=Sirius (Re:Zero) Priscilla Barielle.jpg|Priscilla|link=Priscilla Barielle Emilia re zero 1.png|Emilia|link=Emilia (Re:Zero) Mid Tiers Echidna 2.jpg|Echidna|link=Echidna Beatrice re zero 2.png|Beatrice|link=Beatrice (Re:Zero) Roswaal J Mathers.png|Roswaal J Mathers|link=Roswaal J Mathers Wilhelm van Astrea.jpg|Wilhelm|link=Wilhelm van Astrea Thearesia va Astrea fan art.jpg|Thearesia|link=Thearesia van Astrea Sphinx.png|Sphinx|link=Sphinx (Re:Zero) Carmilla Character Art.jpg|Carmilla|link=Carmilla (Re: Zero) Sphinx 2.png|Lewes Meyer|link=Lewes Meyer Libre Fermi.png|Libre Fermi|link=Libre Fermi Ram re zero.png|Ram|link=Ram Marcos Gildark 1.png|Marcos Gildark|link=Marcos Gildark Julius Juukilius 2.png|Julius Juukulius|link=Julius Juukulius Garfiel Tinsel.png|Garfiel|link=Garfiel Tinsel Elsa Granhirte 1.jpg|Elsa|link=Elsa Granhirte Ley Batenkaitos.png|Ley Batenkaitos|link=Ley Batenkaitos rem oni mode 1.jpg|Rem|link=Rem Aldebaran.png|Aldebaran|link=Aldebaran Crusch karsten.jpg|Crusch Karsten|link=Crusch Karsten Oousagi 1.png|Oousagi|link=Oousagi Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti.jpg|Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti|link=Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti Low Tiers Frederica Baumann 1.png|Frederica Baumann|link=Frederica Baumann Camberley.png|Camberley|link=Camberley Gaston re zero.png|Gaston|link=Gaston (Re: Zero) Rachins.png|Rachins|link=Rachins Natsuki Subaru 1.jpg|Subaru Natsuki|link=Subaru Natsuki Felt.jpg|Felt|link=Felt Felix_argyle_fanart.jpg|Felix Argyle|link=Felix Argyle Liliana Masquerade.png|Liliana Masquerade|link=Liliana Masquerade Anastasia Hoshin.png|Anastasia Hoshin|link=Anastasia Hoshin Unknown Tiers Pandora 1.png|Pandora|link=Pandora (Re:Zero) Anime Opening and Endings Category:Verses Category:Light Novels Category:Anime Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Manga